


Logan

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Vampire Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Logan

Clint had just returned from a Shield mission. It had been 3 years since he joined the organization. However Clint had a secret, he was actually a vampire. Clint was born in 16th century England. He was turned into a vampire by a man named Damon Salvatore.  
When he opened his apartment door he smelt a familiar scent. As he flipped on the lights he saw Logan aka Wolverine sitting on his couch flipping through a magazine.

Clint said, " Hello Logan." Clint had known Logan since 1920s.

Logan said, " Hello Clint. Heard you became a spy."

Clint said, " Well I have to do something to occupy my time. Plus being a spy is fun and entertaining. But what are you doing here ? Haven't seen you since the 1970s."

Logan said, " I recently got my memories back. Remembered some old friends. You know Charles Xavier ? "

Clint said, " Yeah, he runs that school for mutants. I'm guessing he jogged your memory.'

Logan said, " Yeah, well I am part of his band of superheroes, The X-men now. But I'm hear so we can celebrate how old you've become."

Clint had forgotten it was his birthday. He smiled at Logan.

Both of them sat having drinks all night long catching up with each other.

Logan told him about finding others like him.

Other mutants.

Who are both good and bad.

The world is definitely getting weirder.

but Clint's life was far from normal.

He was a vampire after all.


End file.
